Chaos 2/Pullback
Chaos 2, like many other famous UK competitors in Robot Wars, was immortalised in plastic as a pullback toy. Features The powerful flipper, based on its real life counterpart, is activated by pushing a small button on its left hand side, though this button does not appear on the image of the toy on the back of the box despite the instructions for it being there. It has a low ground clearance to facilitate the toy's ability to throw other pullbacks around. Following the events of the real life battle with Stinger, the rear panel on the toy can be removed. After prolonged use of the flipper, a small block used to retract the flipping mechanism would often fracture and break. The flaw was common and was noticed by a large amount of buyers. It would normally result in the flipper of Chaos 2 only retracting half way, unless aided by the user’s hand. Sometimes the block would come off completely and the flipper would refuse to close. The general solution was to push the flipper down and then let it go whenever the user wanted to activate the flipper. Some users experiencing this problem have cut the spring that allows the flipper to spring up, allowing the flipper to be entirely operated by hand, much like the Dantomkia pullback. In later releases of the model, the flipper mechanism was reinforced in an attempt to resolve the issue. This version also swapped its shinier plastic for a matte finish. Accessories ChaosPullbackBox.jpg|The Chaos 2 Pullback in its box MiniChaos2Flip.JPG|Chaos 2 with its flipper open MiniChaos2Inside.JPG|Rear view - grip the curved edges of the rear panel to remove it Chaos2PullbackFront.jpg|Direct front view Cones.JPG|The cone and ball accessories Chaos 2 Pullbacks.jpg|The pullback on the left is a later release, featuring a reinforced flipper mechanism. Chaosii pullback.jpg|The official photo for the Chaos 2 pullback Chaos2PullBackConverted.jpg|A converted Chaos 2 pullback fighting Team Chaos' antweight IMG_2003.JPG|George Francis and Ian Swan controlling their converted pullbacks FingerCutterInBattle.jpg|One of the converted pullbacks fighting at Oundle Mill 2001 RazerChaso2GiftSet.jpg|Chaos 2 as part of a gift set with Razer and The First World Championship DVD Chaos 2 was one of the first generation of pullback toys, and was packaged with six cones and six balls quite similar to those found on the multi-ball release included with Shunt. The cones were never seen in the pinball trials of Series 2-4. Chaos 2 was also available as a gift set with Razer, two trophies, including the Fourth Wars Grand Champion trophy which corresponded to Chaos 2, and The First World Championship on video. Differences from real life *The two large main wheels are not driven by pullback motors, instead two additional pullback wheels are added towards the rear of the toy that are not present on the real machine, preventing the tiny rear wheels and back end from touching the ground. *Even with the flipper pressed all the way down, the flipper does not sit flush with the surrounding sides of the robot, unlike the real life counterpart. *The button for the flipper isn't on the real robot. Trivia *George Francis and Ian Swann of Team Chaos converted two examples of the Chaos 2 pullback into fighting robots, as shown in Ultimate Real Robots Magazine. References Category:Pullbacks Category:Phase One Pullbacks Category:Competitor Pullbacks